


Mac + Riley + auto averiado

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: Los agentes regresan de una misión, pero Riley se le avería su auto y Mac la ayuda y no pudo repararlo por lo tanto la invitó a su casa y las cosas se pusieron serías
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 22





	Mac + Riley + auto averiado

luego de una larga misión Mac, Riley, Bozer, Leanna y Desi llegaron a la sala de guerra donde Matti los felicito por su buen trabajo, luego cada uno se fue por su propio camino, Mac se quedo un rato más en el laboratorio afuera avía una tormenta muy fuerte, Riley llegó a su auto pero cundo cuando trato de encenderlo no arrancaba, unos minutos después Mac salió de la fundación Phenix y iva directo a su auto cundo vio a Riley en problemas el se acercó al auto de Riley

problemas con el auto le dijo Mac medio burlón si no quiere encender le contesto Riley algo molesta 

puedo echarle un vistazo si quieres dijo Mac claro el siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a alguien, por favor dijo Riley algo aliviada, Mac levantó el capo del auto y empezó a revisar el motor Riley salio del auto conciente de la lluvia ella observaba a Mac mientras revisaba el auto

puedes limpiar esta parte mientras yo voy a ver si tengo una llave en mi auto dijo el mientras le daba un pañuelo a Riley, el observó cómo ella se agachaba para limpiar la parte del auto que le avía indicado y Mac no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo de Riley ella se volteo asia atrás y Mac rápidamente se aleja y corre a su auto saco una llave y luego volvió al auto de Riley, ella todavía limpiaba la parte que Mac le avía dicho y de nuevo se distrajo con el cuerpo de Riley el se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro

me dejas revisar dijo Mac con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro claro dijo Riley devolviéndole la sonrisa Mac comento a revisar después de unos segundos se puso de pie 

bueno la batería de tu auto está muerta dijo Mac viendo más de cerca la batería 

y como demonios se supone que me valla a casa ahora dijo ella molesta y que pensaba relajarme en casa 

yo podría darle algo de energía pero creo que con esta tormenta no va a ser posible le dijo el, pero puedes pasar la noche en mi casa si quieres y en la mañana reparare tu auto ofreció Mac 

seguro no es mucha molestia Mac dijo ella algo tímida de quedarse en la casa de Mac y molestarlo tanto con lo de su auto 

si no ay problemas puedes quedarte en la otra abitacion y tengo tuallas extras para que puedas secarte aunque respecto a la ropa mojada no puedo hacer nada le dijo Mac 

bueno tengo una mudada de ropa en el auto dijo ella con una sonrisa

entonces voy a remolcar tu auto para ir mi casa dijo Mac dirigiéndose a su auto para sacar una cuerda y atarla a su auto y al de Riley, después de enganchar ambos autos ambos fueron a casa de Mac 

al llegar ambos estaban empapados de agua 

en mi abitacion hay tuallas limpias para que puedas secarte y si quieres puedo sacarte un poco de limonada de esta mañana dijo Mac revisando el refrigerador 

okay y también me daré una ducha aunque no me pueda relajar en mi casa dijo Riley caminando acia la abitacion de Mac 

puedes relajarte estoy casi seguro que tus planes eran sentarte en tu sofá y ver la televisión dijo Mac riéndose

oye, am bueno si eran mis únicos planes contesto ella riéndose 

ella entró al cuarto de Mac y busco una talla para secarse encontró una pero cundo la tomo un marco de foto callo al suelo ello lo levantó y miro la foto 

valla Mac se mira muy guapo en esta foto dijo Riley pero pronto su conciencia la golpeó, Mac solo es su amigo y nada más ella no podía enamorarse de el aunque ella no podía evitarlo 

Mac estaba en la cocina sirviendoce un poco de limonada está esperando a que Riley saliera para que ambos pudieran ver una película, aunque la verdad es que Mac quería que Riley se sentará junto a él en el sofá que ella se apoyará en el y que el pudiera abrazarla, porque aunque que Mac no lo admitirá tan fácilmente por dentro él sabía que a él le gustaba Riley y que tampoco podía evitar admirar su hermosura justo hoy bajo la lluvia no pudo evitar verla mientras limpiaba la parte del auto que el le avía indicado y que tampoco pudo evitar ver su trasero pero hizo aparte esos pensamientos bueno básicamente porque no era posible que ella pudiera gustar de el 

Riley se secó el cabello con la tualla pero su ropa aún seguia empapada de agua y una idea algo perversa se le cruzo por su mente hay más de una forma para relajarse así que empezó a desvestirse y comenzó a secar su cuerpo, cuando ya estaba secó no se fue a dar un baño 

Mac seguia en la cocina cuando escuchó un grito que provenía de su abitacion corrió rápido asia el cuarto pero cuando llegó vía a Riley de pie envuelta en una tualla

Riley que sucede ¿estás bien? pregunto Mac con preocupación  
si estoy bien solo que .... ella no termino la oración para dejar caer la tualla al suelo y exponerle a Mac su cuerpo desnudo, Mac no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Riley estaba en su cuarto completamente desnuda 

te gusta lo que ves Mac dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y Mac que no podía apartar los ojos de ella 

Riley yo am es que yo no entiendo que está pasando dijo Mac algo confundido

lo que pasa es que ambos estamos algo cansado por la misión y hay más de una forma para relajarse, pero pudo volver a vestirme y fingir que nada paso o puedes cerrar esa puerta y relajarte conmigo ella sugirió 

al diablo dijo Mac cerrando la puerta y acercándose a Riley y capturando sus labios para un beso apasionado y Riley correspondió el beso 

Mac tomo a Riley en sus brazos y ella envolvio sus piernas en la cintura de Mac dando una sonrisa enmedio del beso, con cuidado el la coloco en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello ganándose un gemido de parte de ella, Mac comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Riley y a besar diferentes puntos en su cuello conciente de que le quedarían marcas por la mañana 

creo que empezamos a cruzar una línea dijo Riley riendo haciendo que el también riera 

no cruzamos una línea cuando me llamaste para que te viera desnuda contesto el todavía besando su cuello 

bueno si no te ubieras quedado viendo mi trasero en el estacionamiento talvez no estaríamos aquí le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara que a Mac tanto le encantaba 

tu tines la culpa por ser tan hermosa y no sabes cuánto deseaba poder besarte aunque la próxima vez yo te desnudo ¿si? dijo Mac 

aaaaaaa entonces abra una próxima vez ella le dijo entre un gemido ya que Mac le avía besado un punto sencible en su cuello 

espero que sí bueno solo si tú quieres dijo Mac esperando que su respuesta fuera la que esperaba 

porsupuesto que si pero ahora concéntrate en lo que estamos asiendo por favor dijo ella casi rogándole 

bien le respondió Mac y empezó a besar más a bajo del cuello hasta que llegó a sus senos y empezo a chupar uno aciendola gemir más fuerte y mientras apretaba el otro luego de unos minutos empezó a chupar el que estaba apretando y apretó el que acababa de chupar 

Lugo de unos cortos minutos Mac levantó la vista para ver a Riley que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que Mac estaba asiendo, se levantó de su posición y se acercó dándole un beso en los labios Riley correspondió y empezó a desabatonar su camisa y luego se la quitó por completo y en segundos llegó a su cinturón y empezo a jugar con la evilla hasta que se deciso del cinturón desabotono su pantalón, el se quitó las botas antes de quitarce el pantalón y terminar solo en su boxer 

Mac empezó a bajar su mano hasta que llegó a su coño y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos y en cuestión de segundos empujó un dedo dentro de ella y Riley gimió

el empezó a meter dos dedos dentro de ella y empezó a dar pequeños bombeos obteniendo un par de gemidos de parte de Riley, hasta que Riley ya no pudo más y toma la parte superior del boxes de Mac y lo jalo hacia abajo exponiendo el miembro de Mac dejándolo completamente desnudo 

desesperación señorita Davis dijo Mac riéndose de la acción de Riley 

por favor Mac, por favor encerio te nececito le rogó Riley sabiendo que ella ya no quería esperar un minuto más sin que él esté dentro de ella 

bien espera un segundo dijo poniéndose de pie, Riley estaba confundida hasta que vio a Mac sacar un pequeño paquete gris de la mesita de noche 

estaba tan exitada que olvide que debíamos usar un condón dijo Riley señalando el pequeño paquete que traía Mac asia la cama rompió el paquete y se colocó el condón, después de que se lo puso Riley puso su mano en el cuello de Mac y lo capturó en un beso muy ardiente pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más Mac se alejó un poco de ella 

¿que sucede? pregunta Riley ahora sí estaba confundida, Riley ¿porque estás asiendo esto? porque... yo no quiero que esto se cosa se una sola noche, bueno sé que dijiste que abría una próxima vez pero hablo de bueno...es...que yo.......

no pudo terminar su oración porque Riley lo atrapó en otro beso, Mac esto no es cosa se de un par de noches y ago esto porque estoy enamorada de ti Mac lo e estado desde hace un tiempo aunque no tenía el valor de decírtelo

también estoy enamorado de ti Riley le dijo capturandola en un beso, se puso encima de ella y lentamente la penetró ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, empezó lento y luego empezó a darle golpes más rápidos y fuertes, Riley empezó a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Mac mientras el aceleraba sus golpes 

los gemidos de Riley se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes, aunque algunos fueron amortiguados por lo labios de Mac , el empezó a acariciar sus pezones y asiendo que Riley se volviera loca 

Mac bajo su mano hasta llegar a su clítoris y empezó a frotarlo, Riley sintió un nudo dentro de ella lo que la asia saber que estaba cerca 

Mac empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte y aceleró sus golpes haciéndolos más fuerte y más rápidos lo que a Riley le encantó, después de unos segundos Riley soltó un gran grito cundo llegó a su orgasmo 

Mac aún seguia golpeándola fuerte y rápido hasta que el llegó a su propio orgasmo, el dió a Riley un beso suave en los labios antes de alejarse un poco de ella y sentarte en el borde de la cama, el observó el rostro sonriente de Riley mientras se cubría con las mantas,Mac se quito el condón y lo desecho en la basura luego tomo una tualla húmeda para limpiarse, una vez limpio se recostó junto a Riley y ella se acomodó poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Mac 

eso se sintió bien dijo Riley con una gran sonrisa 

si bueno creo que eso es una mejor forma de relajarce que ver la televisión y acurrucarme contigo en el sofá dijo Mac riendo y acariciando la espalda de Riley

así que tus planes eran acurrucarte conmigo en el sofá dijo Riley sonriendo, bueno tus planes solo cambiaron un poco envés de estar  
acurrucados en el sofá estamos acurrucados en tu cama sin ropa y que enves de ver una película veo tu cuerpo desnudo el cual me gusta más que cualquier película dijo Riley dandole una hermosa sonrisa 

bueno es verdad ver tu cuerpo desnudo es mejor que cualquier película dijo el dándole un beso en la frente y bajo su mano hasta su tracero dándole un pequeño apretón 

eres un traviesos Angus MacGyver le dijo Riley pasando sus dedos por su barbilla 

bueno hay que dormir porque mañana tenemos que trabajar hermosa dijo Mac dandole un beso suave en los labios

y así se quedaron toda la noche dormidos los brazos del otro y esa fue una gran noche para los dos 

fin.  
Mac  
y  
Riley  
❤️


End file.
